Trust of Lilly Evans
by Maybe Tomorrow Maybe Today
Summary: What happens when James Potter and the gang find out more about Lilly evens than anyone else ever had? Will she trust them? Can she? LEJP


-1**_I don't own HP or any of those characters we all know and love(or hate) so much…but this IS fan so you know the deal with these…_**

_**Your Author, TIA**_

__

Lilly's deep red hair feel around her mid back, thickly matted with sweet and blood. Her fierce emerald eyes were no longer bright and shining with potential. Now the stood solid and sad. After Lilly's father had died when she was only 11, her mother had taken to drinking. Her older sister, patunia had blamed it all on lilly. Her father's death, her mothers drinking, and the scares on both sisters' backs. Lilly's mother, Iris blamed even more of it on Lilly, even if her mother got a paper cut it would somehow go back to Lilly being a witch.

Hell, even Lilly had started to believe them. After Lilly had gotten her Hogwarts letter he father had left the family. But before he could get to his destination he had an accident. He had died instantly. No pain and no sorrow.

A few days later Iris had come home, 3 sheets to the wind and mad. "Mommy where were y-" was all petunia had gotten out before her mothers hand had slapped her.

"Don't you EVER question me! And YOU." She rounded on Lilly who was standing in the door way. "THIS," ache said waving her arms in the air, almost falling over, "is all your damn fault. If you weren't such a freak Ed would have NEVER left us." She had come across to Lilly's petrified body in an instant. Grabbing her hair and pulling her in the basement.

When she was done Lilly had acquired her first of many broken arms and more than her share of burses and cuts. Her mother had stormed up the stairs and Lilly was thrown into darkness.

5 minuets later another lifeless body was thrown into the glom with her. Petunia had only received brief belting and a bloodied nose. She heard her sister cry, all she could do was cry with her. Before she blacked out Lilly said the only thing the young witch could think to, "I'm sorry Sis, I'll try to make things right." Even though Lilly couldn't even fathom things ever getting better.

Years later a young girl laid in her room letting the blood from her back dry before she tried to even move. She was a 6th year witch and she couldn't even protect herself from her mother. The belt hadn't stung that much today, probably because the last cuts had had a day or two to heal while Iris had been 'out'.

Lilly had only one friend at Hogwarts, he was a 7th year Ravenclaw boy named Jack Radcliff. She had befriended him at kings cross. Later finding that he lived only a block away from her. He mm was muggle so he lived wither in the small town. Jay (as he was more commonly known) was the only person who ever knew about he mothers beatings.

Every night at midnight If Lilly was OK; she would light the candle in her bedroom window. More often than he liked to admit when Jay took his midnight strolls he found the window dark and lifeless.

On this night Lilly had had an owl from Hogwarts, making her mother none to happy. It was almost 11:50. 'Just a little longer Lilly, hold on for Jay.' Lilly thought to her self.

Lilly was jarred out of her thoughts when a light tap was heard at her window. She slowly rose to find her leg still was causing a great deal of pain. She limped over the bare room to the window. She stumbled a little and grabbed for her dresser for support cringing at the pain that shoot through her chest. She looked p briefly to see her calendar. 'Only one more day. One more day and I'll leave again.'

She let Jack in; he was caption of the Ravenclaw Quiditch team and head boy. He was like the brother she never had, and the only person she ever truly could trust. "Oh Lilly." Jay had light hazel eyes and tan hair. He carefully picked her up and helped her out of the window. "Come on, we'll get you to my room and get you healed up." Lilly's window wasn't that far p and it was easy for her to get to the ground wit Hough that much pain.

They made it back to Jay's house and his room in the basement. His mother worked two jobs and his dad was out of the picture so he and lily had the house to themselves. Lilly laid on the pair bed as Jay pulled out a variety of potions and a book on healing. He had just turned 17 the month before and so healing her had become a lot less time consuming.

After all of his work was done he told Lilly to sleep. He knew she would just pretend and then cry like always. 'But at least now she's not alone' Jack thought to himself. As he sat down on the other side of the bed rubbing her back and whispering words of comfort as Lilly cried in her own silence.


End file.
